Petshop of Horrors: The New Generation
by Blue Kitsune
Summary: Animals are becoming human to their master and soon children are born half-human, half-animal. Count D and Leon are there too and some familiar characters are here. Changed some part because I wanted to, heh-heh!
1. Chapter I

_**Petshop of Horrors: The Next Generation**_

_

* * *

_

_When people step inside Count D's petshop, they are more than willing to bargain with what pets they get and after the strange incidents that happened in the last eighteen years, pets from the shop become more like us, people see them as human but still they are creatures of mystic abilities through. _

_Some have fallen in love with their masters and soon a new generation is born, hybrids of both human and animals._

_Half human, half-animal, they are the race that has come to being thanks to him…_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter One_

Serena was dreaming she was flying in the open sky, her wings spread and soaring higher than any bird or person able, floating towards the heavens and feeling no need to wake up from this wonderful vision.

Unfortunately her mother came in and started calling for her, ruining her chance to get some more Z's and thus ending her sleep.

"Serena, time to wake up. Serena Night Winston, don't make me come up there young lady. I'm giving you to the count of three, one…two…" Serena opened one crystal blue eye and saw the sunlight coming through the open window, landing gracefully on her back and made her wings shimmer beautifully while she stretched them to their full length. She yawned and leaned her body out in a cat-like pose, hearing the pop of bones setting in place and her wings flapping in and out.

"Ok Mom, all right I'm awake jeez just give me ten minutes." She muttered as she looked over the edge of the tree house that she and her father built for her when she wanted to spend most her time in the greenhouse instead of indoors. She started searching for her clothes that were there along with a few things she tends to keep even though her mother insisted she was better inside with her other stuff.

"Come on where are they, I know I put them in here last night." She searched frantically around her room, scattering leaves and flowers and other trinkets, looking for her attire..

P-Chan, hearing his mate come in and looked down from the high top of his own nest and fluttered towards her.

"Morning P-Chan." Angelica Winston said to her love. He smiled and nuzzled in her neck, happy to see her again. She loved when he did that. She loved him so much, her loving pet, her lover, husband and father to their child.

A lot had happened the strange past few years. How did this happened, it was exactly eighteen years ago…

_

* * *

_

_Before when her father had forced her into an unwanted engagement, she had tried to find a suitable mate for P-Chan. The Count brought the bride for P-Chan, P-Chan didn't like her and the bride didn't like him either so he took the bird back but still Angelica paid for what she had offered in the first place._

_She felt sad that P-Chan didn't like the bride but she felt a great weight lifted from her chest as well. Why she didn't know. _

_Six months after, Angelica had only four weeks to prepare before getting married to the older man. She dread at the thought. The man was a complete bore, self-obnoxious, rude and only cared more for the benefits of the company and probably would treat her as a trophy wife when they got hitched. _

_He was a complete bastard to put it shortly. _

_He was nothing compared to…P-Chan._

_Sweet, kind, beautiful, loving P-Chan, everything she could only ask for in someone who would love her for her and not for some damn business associations arrangement. _

_His voice soothes her spirit and heart and she wish she had given him the mate and family he deserved. He should have a better life. She wished she had a better life. "Oh P-Chan…" _

_Two weeks left when sudden news came to their household. Angelica's fiancé was dead, killed, mauled by some animal of unknown in his apartment._

_Relief filled her heart as she was not to marry the guy anymore but dread came to as she wondered what kind of animal might have killed him.  
_

_The only clue the police said when they came was that some animal with claws and…feathers were found at the scene. _

_No it couldn't be, she thought as she headed to the greenhouse. She ran straight in and saw P-Chan, sitting on one of the many branches of his trees, singing lovely as always but she noticed something on him._

_His claws were dripping red. Dripping blood._

_Oh no, he did, he really killed a man, he killed someone._ _She stared in wide horror at her pet, thinking what he had done._

_P-Chan fluttered down from the branches towards her. She stepped back._

"_P-Chan, why, why did you do that?" She was shocked more than she was afraid and asked again, "Why did you kill him."_

_She had expected no answer as she sank to her knees and looked at the ground beneath her. P-Chan came to her side and suddenly his voice, he had a voice came crystal clear to her like his song._

'Lo…Love…you…' 

"_What?" She couldn't believe it. Her P-Chan was talking to her. "What did you say?"_

'_**I-I Love you. You…Angelica.'**_

_He loved her, P-Chan loved her. _

_She knew it seem hard to believe that a pet could fully love a human but did a heart matter whether inside a beast or human to feel love. Her eyes were brimming with tears and before she knew it, she embraced P-Chan close to her, "Oh I love you too, P-Chan. I know I didn't want to marry that man, I never did. The only one I feel that I ever love is you, P-Chan. You."_

_P-Chan's arms went around her and tighten as he carried her up in his arms and up to his nest. A nest that he built for the two of them. His nest smelled of him and the flowers that he left for her liking._

"_P-Chan…" She whispered as she cuddled closed to him, feeling the feathery touch of his wing enwrap them as sleep came over them and dreams appeared._

_In her dreams, she saw Count D, coming towards her, carrying an incense of some strange aroma in his hands._

_Exotic, intoxicating, so unique…and then she saw her P-Chan coming towards her and she saw his form as of a human._

_P-Chan, she would stared at him and he gazed deeply in her eyes before he began pressing light kisses on her face and her body, her whole being feeling alive with his touch and every night he would bring her in a world of beauty, music and love…_

_This was true paradise for the two of them._

_Everyday for the past few months, everything they did was the same, Angelica did her normal routine, pretending nothing out of the ordinary, head to the greenhouse and sleep with her beloved._

_The nights filled with beautiful music and before she knew it within the last month of fall, she was carrying his child._

_Very strange it was._

_But how, that's impossible, he's a bird and she, they, it was unable to happened unless in her dreams it did…_

_The results provided from the pregnancy test and the doctor's examination had spoken true when she went to visit after having her first case of morning sickness and unusual sleeping habits. _

_She was pregnant but she could never tell how it was possible to begin. She tried to keep her secret but somehow the household knew and one family member wasn't too please to hear that she was carrying a child that could well tarnish their name if word got out to the media, leaving them in ruin._

_Her father had wanted to know who the father of the baby was and she told him she couldn't tell. She ran right to the greenhouse where P-Chan was but her father followed her in, locking the door behind._

"_Young lady you tell me who that boy is or I swear you'll be disowned right this second!" Her father was angry and she was too, at him for not being a true father at all, for not giving her the love and support or concern a real parent was suppose to.  
_

_All he cared about was his damn company, his girlfriends and the money he made. _

_But not her, his own flesh and blood daughter. The only time he would ever was when his companies' reputation was at stake and she was to blame for._

_Her hand curled into fist and she yelled, lashing out her anger at last to him, letting him know her true feelings behind everything towards him. "I don't care! You hear me, I don't care anymore what you have to tell me. I not one of your employees, I'm your daughter, your daughter! I have my own life, so stop trying to force me into something I don't want like that stupid marriage you tried—" But she was cut short when his fist connected to her cheek and she was knocked to the ground, her hands moving quickly over her stomach, protecting the unnoticeable bulge there of her baby._

"…_You're just like your mother. Your mother was always hounding after money and she didn't turn any better and landed me with a spoil brat! The apple doesn't fall far from the tree as they said and they were right. You're no better than your bitchy mother!" _

_Soon his legs were kicking her and Angelica did the best to cover herself from her father's blows. She feared he would hurt the baby._

_P-Chan's child, their child. She didn't want to lose it. She didn't want to lose the one thing that she had created with her lover, the only thing that made some purpose in life meaningful, to raise a child conceived by their love._

_I won't let them take you away from me, I won't let you! _

_A sudden noise caught their attention, a horrible squalling that made it sound like the scream of a thousand knives scratching against glass. Mr. Winston turn to see a man, no a man with huge wings was coming at him with such speed knocked him to the ground.  
_

_Before he had time to defend himself, P-Chan's talons were rendering inside his flesh, cutting him open, his blood squirting out and staining the ground and the windows while P-Chan continue to slice him open, tearing chucks after chucks of the man that dare hurt his mate. _

_Winston was screaming at the top of his lungs before he was silence forever with P-Chan bent down and tore inside the man's fleshy throat._

_Angelica had watched the whole thing in horror, watching as blood soaked her beloved P-Chan all over with her father's blood._ _"P-Chan…why?" Tears were falling down her cheek._

"_He was doing it to protect you Miss Angelica." Angelica looked towards where she heard the voice and saw D walking over to the two. He stared at her father, or what remain of him and then looked back at her. "When one's mate is being threaten, it is up to the other to protect that mate and their child. P-Chan did it for you and your baby."_

_P-Chan walked slowly over to Angelica and lifted one claw to touch her face. **'Ang-geli-ca…you…baby…al…riht…sorry…forgive.' **He asked sadly and tears dropped down his face but Angelica wrapped her arms around P-Chan's neck and brought him closer.  
_

"_Oh P-Chan…P-Chan…" Their tears mingled down their faces and Angelica pressed a light kiss on her love, tasting the saltiness of the tears. _

_They were unaware of the Count's doing as he cut his wrist and poured blood all over the body. Soon leaves and vines started appearing and were wrapping around the pieces. The remains started disappearing in the foliage until nothing left but a patch of newly grown flowers in their place. Count D looked over to the couple. _

"_Tell your servants that your father went on a trip and that he would be gone sometime and when it comes that they or his company suspect, a letter will arrive, announcing his sudden disappearance and that his body was not found."_

_Angelica looked at him disbelieving. "But Count I'm not sure, I mean how do you know when they'll suspect and why are you helping us?"_

_Count D looked at the two and gave them one of his mysterious smiles that gave the aura of his strange and alluring waves. _

_"I'm doing it merely for the sake of your child. I don't know why but soon newborns, mixed with human and animals shall be brought to this world, bringing mystery, strangeness and wonder to this world." And the Count walked out of the greenhouse, leaving Angelica wondering at what he said. She patted her stomach lightly and taking in his words while looking to her lover and mate._

_Her child, a hybrid of the two, human and animal…mortal and beast…_

_

* * *

_

"Mom, hello, Earth to mom! I'm coming down so look out below!" Angelica was brought back to reality when she saw her daughter flying down from the high tree she slept in. It was a high jump, about five feet from the ground.

P-Chan could have flown down easily but Serena prefer to glide softly down, her wings flowing in the wind. Angelica scowled.

"I wish you wouldn't do that. You can easily break your neck if you keep doing that, that's why there's a ladder for you to climb down from…" Serena turned and looked at her mother. She had a lot of her features, face and body but had the blue eyes and fiery red-gold hair of her father's.

"But where's the fun in that. I can pretty much get down using my wings you know…" She had her mother's cocky attitude also. Angelica sighed before handing the basket to her daughter who took it and picked up an apricot and took a large bite of it. "Better hurry, Alfred has the car waiting to drive you to school."

Serena rolled her eyes. _School big whoop. _She didn't see what the whole deal was, just a bunch of brainless teachers and another year of it before she would head off to some college and probably do the same like that. She wished she had summer again but she sighed as she took two more chucks of the fruit then threw the seed in a pile of leaves before kissing her mother and father goodbye. "See ya later." She said as she walked out the door.

P-Chan and Angelica watched her go and P-Chan started singing softly to his bride.

"I know P-Chan, I know…she's in high school now and I just can't believe that our child is like a bird, a bird that's growing out of her nest and will be flying out of her own." She grasped her love's hand and felt him gripped hers gently, watching their baby bird flying out to the world of humanity.


	2. Chapter II

Chapter Two

Robin Hendrix had set his mug of coffee in the small living room and sat on the couch reading the morning paper of what the world was doing.

"Well will you look at this? Political campaigns, war breaking, people going on strike. It surprises me how much the world can be like a stage when everything is in drama." He took a sip of his warm decaf and looked around his surrounding. His life as it may can be seemingly a comfort in his newly retired lifestyle to be quite nice for a change.

And here he had thought living a normal life was at time thought to be complicate when he realized that acting as a prince was even harder than he had realized.

The ex-actor shook his head, his silver platinum curls falling into his amber eyes. He heard a slittering noise coming from one of the room and listened as a large serpent like, half human appeared next to him, placing her hand on his knee. He looked down and smiled. Alongside him was Medusa, the beautiful albino creature-woman that captured his heart sleeping soundly, her head resting in his lap. Robin patted his love's head and listened to her soft sigh.

Medusa, his dear sweet Medusa. Who would have thought that he, himself was once the famous prince from Space Wars III which had been a small cascade for his stardom falling later down when at this time, at this blessed moment he always been one when he saw what he had gained the last few years. She was a blessing on him as only one could think. He couldn't take his eyes off her. He watched as her lips turned up in a shy smile. The mask over her eyes still on but knew what was really behind those eyes. Those eyes that had saved him from his ghostly past. He closed his eyes and remembered that day he had taken off her mask, reverting to the one thing he wanted to do last was stare into Medusa eyes.

_

* * *

He and Medusa shared two glasses of wine, toasting to their anniversary, the anniversary that would be their last. He stared solemnly over at Medusa sitting in the other chair, her scaly body slithering underneath it's wooden legs. Slowly he reached over towards her and untied the bow around the mask. Medusa, realizing too late what was happening tried to stop him by covering her eyes but he grabbed her hands and said, "Please, let me stare into your eyes. It's my last wish…" His hands were trying to bring down her hands but he heard her crying._

Sobbing and saying in a soft whisper, "…I can't…I can't…."

"_Medusa?" He was surprised to hear her speak for the first time and was held frozen as he heard Medusa crying. Her voice was trembling bad but he could still hear sputtering from her lips._

"…_I can not do it…you promise that if I…live for you, you…live for me…"_

"_Oh Medusa…" But his words seem lost as he realizing what she was trying to say hit him harder than he ever knew. _

_He live for her as she did for him. _

_Her words as same as his only they were with more meaning than he would believe. She lived only because she loved him and only asked to be loved by him. _

_He watched the tears leak through her hands and couldn't help but touched her hands with his, caressing her ice cold ones with his soft warm ones. He wanted to push everything away and hold her and kiss her tears away. He wanted to say he loved her as she did for him but the words didn't seem to come out at all. _

_He felt like a coward. This was not how a prince should do from the movie, he would sacrifices his dignity, his pride, everything to say those three small words. But he was no prince, he was just an actor. _

_A poor foolish actor to believe he could be a prince whenever he wanted to._

"_I'm sorry, please forgive for I'm setting not only myself free but for you…" The tears from his eyes lead down his own face as he yanked her hands away and stared deeply in her aqua-teal eyes. _

_Those eyes…those were the eyes he wanted to remembered, to remember every seconds before his heart stop all together._

"_Medusa…you're so…beautiful…I love…you…" He thought he said those words but he wasn't sure. All he knew as he stared into her eyes it was over. When he felt everything around him stop, all sound and thought stop all at once and he fell to the ground and watched as the room became dark and he welcome it. _

_T__he blade of the prince had found its target; right into the prince's own heart, the actor known as Robin Hendrix._

_

* * *

Robin was at lost as what seem seconds or eternity later as he stood in total darkness, wondering whether he was in Heaven or in Hell. _

Or limbo even, for all he could guess he could be lost here forever and never find a way out of this empty abyss.

"_It's better this way…I'm better off in a damnation to thinking I could relive something that seem too good to believe. To think I could be the prince once more if I could tried to fool everyone, when it was me who was the fool."_

"_Perhaps…or perhaps not your highness." Someone said speaking out of the shadows. Robin turned expecting to see someone behind him but there was no one as well as nothing and he kept turning around, trying to locate that voice. _

_Of course he knew whose voice that was, but that impossible because he was dead and that it couldn't be possible to hear another who live…could it?_

"_Your highness you seem frighten, perhaps a change in scenery should be more appealing to…your liking." And the blackness was faded away as bright light came through and Robin used his arms to shield himself from going blind. When the light disappeared, he saw that indeed the surrounding he had been in had changed and had become a room fitted elegantly and filled with luxury screaming off the walls as only royalty could ever want in such a place.  
__"Or a prince for whatever he desires." The voice of the Count's spoke and Robin again turned to find no one but the ghost of that ghostly monotone speaking to him from faraway. Only the scent he knew of long ago came to him and enwrapped him. _

_He wished he had an idea or a clue to what was going on before he looked about the room. It was warm looking with orient furniture and silks lavished around the place, a large bed in the middle with satin red sheets and a golden bowl sitting on it with fruits inside. And someone was sitting in there, hidden behind the thin blood-red curtains covering the bed. Robin stepped over towards the bed and drew them back before he took a step away as he saw who was lying in it. _

_Medusa looked up towards him, her mesmerizing eyes that had ended his life were looking at him with brightness shining deep from within its warm aura._

"_M-Medusa. What how-how is this possible!" He asked as he stared at her, looking from her face down to her body and staring at what he couldn't believe. Instead of her long silvery scaly body, there in place were two smooth long white legs. _

_"Medusa what happened to your legs? What's going on? Am I dead, am I in Heaven or Hell for this!" He struggled with himself at this new issue as Medusa crawled over towards him from the bed and gently took his hand. She turned the hand around and kissed his palm gently. Her kiss seem cold yet warm and he looked in her eyes and saw her smiling at him. _

_"To answer your question would be difficult to put into the simplest words but to answering what you had asked, No you're not in Hell nor are you in Heaven. And as you may or may not believe, you are not dead."_

"_I'm not! But how am I here them. I died, I swear I looked into your eyes and I felt my world going under and my heart stopping…" But Medusa leaned closer to him and pressed her head against his chest. His body quivered as she slowly undo the buttons on his shirt and stared at her in awed. "Medusa, what-what are you doing?"_

_Medusa didn't speak as she ran her hand under it and felt his body shivered under her cold finger as she trailed them over until he reached his upper chest and pressed firmly. _

"_I can feel you…your heart…it still beats…barely…but your will to live is what keeping you at the time being to live…"_

_He couldn't really understand any of this, of how he failed to die and end up here or Medusa coming with him. But as Medusa's hand were creeping down his chest, his whole body seem to become instantly hot with her touch. "Medusa…Medusa…I'm can't understand what went wrong…how I ended it up here when I'm suppose to be dead…but Medusa listen, there something I should have said, something I should have told you. I love you Medusa. I love you, please forgive me…" He looked into her eyes as she stared tenderly in his and pressed a soft kiss on his lips. _

"_You don't need my forgiveness, the only one who needs to be forgive is to forgive yourself and I think that now that you have already my love…"_

_My love…my love. Those words echo inside his mind before he slowly felt his arms wrapping around Medusa's waist and bringing her to his body. Her arms wrapped around him and he could inhale the wonderful scent that he had smelled coming from her. He pulled his face away and started to kiss her, pressing light kisses on her face then feeling her kiss his. Before he knew it, both fell on the soft cushioned bed and laid within each others arm, holding kissing and leading further on, only to believe that if whether or not he was dead, then he truly was in Heaven. _

_Because Heaven had sent him an angel. _

_An angel named Medusa._

_

* * *

Time seem little to the two as Robin and Medusa spent forever together in that room which Robin could care less of getting out of. Because everything outside would be different and he was uncertain if Medusa would be out there waiting for him or not. But one day, he did escape from the room and was entered into a world of light and whiteness. _

_Robin was uncertain how long it was, it seem forever in his mind, before he could be able to open his eyes and saw himself in a new place, a new world than what he had been before. Not his old apartment and not the strange room that he and Medusa shared. _

_Medusa…where was she. Slowly he started to sit up and before he knew it, he heard a faint cry. _

_Medusa! _

_He turned his head around only to see a young blond woman wearing a white nurse's outfit with cap, holding a clipboard to her chest, clutching onto it for dear life. Before he had time to speak, the nurse started shouting down the hall, "Doctor, Doctor Johnson, Mr. Hendrix, Mr. Hendrix's awake."  
Suddenly footsteps could be heard coming down the hall and then two men in white suits followed by another nurse and then a dark-skin man along with another person that didn't seem the kind to work in the hospital. One of the doctors, Robin believed he was the 'Johnson' the nurse had been calling when he woke up. _

_Doctor Johnson walked over to him and said, "Well it's good to see you back in the living world, Mr. Hendrix. You made quite a quick recovery after that stroke yet leaving you in a coma seem unusual in my whole career as a doctor." The doctor then went to check Robin's pulse and examing him when he felt necessary. When he finished, which Robin was relieved, as he felt embarrassed to be watched by all these people standing around them. "Now Mr. Hendrix is there anything to tell us how you might have gotten this stroke."_

_Robin looked at him baffled. A stroke. __He stared into Medusa's eyes and thought himself to die first then find himself in some weird dream state coma, now the doctor was telling him that it had only because he had a stroke. He wanted to laugh and cry at the same time, but then that would seem a good idea. But as he looked around the room, he still felt out of place, like someone was missing…_

_Medusa! Where was she! He started pushing the blankets aside and tried to sit up before the doctor pushed him back on the bed. _

_"Mr. Hendrix, please you just woke up and it's been about eleven months since the stoke, almost a year ever as you still need to recover you strength."_

"_But I need, I need to find her."_

"_Find who?" The black man spoke for the first time as he and the blond stranger walked into the room. "Forgive us for barging in. I'm Chief of San Francisco's police department and this is detective Leon Orcot. We're sorry for bringing this up so sudden but when we had found your body lying in your apartment, we had suspected foul play at hand and then found you still had a pulse, barely but as we soon found that we had quickly rush you in first med. Now if you could, perhaps you could tell us if someone had tried to give you the stroke or tried to go first degree."_

"_What!" This time the doctor couldn't hold him down as he sat up straight away and stare at the chief of police. "Are you saying that Medusa was giving me a stroke!"_

_The blonde detective, Leon Orcot, blinked. "Medusa, is that the girlfriend who was with you when this happened? Why didn't she dial the hospital or call 9-1-1 when you had the stroke?"_

_Robin couldn't think of a good answer, how were you to tell two officers that your 'girlfriend' was supposedly a lizard and couldn't very well speak. "Um…uh…"_

"_Medusa I'm afraid was traumatized when she saw Mr. Hendrix have the attack and quickly rushed to my place to have me contact the proper authorities." A smooth calm voice spoke breaking the silence.  
All heads turn towards the door where an Asian young man stood dressed in a red cheongsam with a gold Chinese dragon running from the neck down to the waist. _

_Detective Orcot turned to look at him. "Who are you!" Count D looked at him least surprised but ignored him as he continued to speak. "As Medusa had told me of what happened to Robin and having lost her voice in the process, she signal to me to call you as possible and went to check if Mr. Hendrix's was alright."_

_Orcot snorted. "If you had been there, then why didn't you stay at the scene and waited to be questioned."_

_Count D's mismatched eyes looked over at him, purple-gold stared deeply at him. "I run a pet shop and it would seem unfair to leave it without someone taking care of it and along with Medusa who was in such tense state wasvery mcuh in needed of my help at the time." He then gave a small smile to Robin. "Mr. Hendrix's animals were also needed to be taken care of those last long months and surely he couldn't care for them while he was in extensive care."_

_Orcot glared at him before the Chief took all this information in. "Very well, but I would very much like to hear from you and this Miss Medusa character whenever you too have the chance." _

_Count D bowed at him. "I will certainly be obliged to do so and hopefully in Medusa's case as well when she regains her voice. And perhaps see more of you my dear detective."_

_Leon glared at him before his hand clenched into a fist and pulled it back. "Why you little—"_

"_Leon that's enough, this is a hospital and there is to be no violence in this facility." Soon the doctor shooed them before Leon gave one last glare and saying to the Count, 'This isn't over yet!' and left. Everyone else in the room left too except Count D when Robin made a request to speak with him for a moment. _

_"And please Doctor, leave us in peace. I want to talk him of something important." The doctor seem reluctant but later walked out the door and closed it behind to give them privacy. Robin looked at D and then as he was about to ask what had been occupying his mind at the minute, Count D spoke._

"_You are wondering as to why you had not died when you looked into her eyes, are you not?"_

_Robin nodded. "Yes, you told me that when she took off their mask, the person to gaze into their eyes would be turn to stone, or in my case, die of a heart attack."_

_Count D chuckled, "Yes well that is the point, **she** was to take off her mask, not you. If you were to take it off, possibitily to die would have been slim. Medusa's kind can only kill whether they truly desire to kill their prey. But Medusa couldn't as she did not wish for you to die and had left you within a coma state for the past eleven months."_

"_Eleven months…man that long…" He ran a hand through his hair before he sudden realization hit him and turn to look at D. "Where's Medusa! What happened to her, is she all right! I saw her in my dream, and…no, don't tell, don't tell me she-she tried to…" _

_No…Medusa couldn't have. He wished he didn't want to think whatever happened to his dear Medusa. Count D looked at him thoughtfully. "Do not worry your highness, everything is fine. In fact you are getting the greatest treasure beyond any richest that a prince could ever obtain in a lifetime."_

_Robin looked confused at the Count. What was he talking about, the greatest treasure that he could ever obtain? "What are you talking about? What are you saying D?"_

_A sudden knock was heard on the door and both heads turned to see a tall burly man with a beard and glasses walking into room. "Finally awake at last Robin. Good to see you awake."_

"_Albert! That you! What-what are you doing here?" Count D looked smugged as Albert shrugged his shoulder towards D. "This guy told me to drive him here, saying you'll be up today. Didn't believe at first but miracles happen I guess."_

_D nodded, "So it would seem. And ah, where's our young lady, I'm sure she wants to see Mr. Hendrix up now too. Could you please fetch her?" Albert nodded then walked out of the room only to be back in five minutes with a woman. _

"_Medusa!" Robin cried when he saw the woman who was being lead in by Albert, holding her arm gently. Robin stared mesmerized by Medusa's presence. _

_She looked more beautiful and real to him just like the dream. Even the legs that he was surprised to see them either as scaly or in his friends' or other's as normal legs, walking into the room. But that's not what made him stare the longest. _

_In her arms she was carrying a small bundle wrapped in pink, waddling as Medusa made her way to his bed. Count D watched as Robin's eyes stared at the covered gift he was to receive. _

"_Mr. Hendrix's allow me to introduce your two-month old daughter, Aida Euterpe Hedrix." And D took the child carefully out of Medusa's arms and handed the bundle to Robin.  
Robin didn't know what to expect when he was given the baby but as he felt the warmth coming from her small body, he slowly lifted the blanket off his daughter and stared in awed and wonder at the child he held. His daughter was asleep, her mop of auburn curls mopped her head along with traces of silver from her father, her skin, white as ivory like her mother. _

_Her eyes, he wondered, what kind of eyes did she have? He looked over at D for his answer. _

_D smiled, "She has both your eyes." And when he spoke the baby cooed and slowly opened her lids to show eyes that were mixed of silvery-green that shined brightly as she gazed at her father. Aida giggled and starting to reach out to touch him. Robin smiled and used one of his finger to hold out to her, to allow her to wrap one small hand to gripped around it. Robin looked at the three people in the room. From Albert to D to Medusa then to his daughter again._

_"The greatest treasure beyond any richest that a prince could ever obtain in a lifetime." And that couldn't be anymore true than what he had wanted to find was now within his arms at that very moment._

* * *

Robin smiled at that memory before he heard something stirring in the kitchen than heard the door open and in walked a tall young girl at eighteen with long silvery hair and dark bangs in front and short auburn in back, wearing a light green shirt and blue midriff huggers on her hips. Her backpack slugged over one shoulder as she walked over towards the two, smiling at them with her silver-green eyes. 

"Morning dad, mom." Both parents looked up at their daughter as she took a bite of her morning breakfast, a strawberry yogurt bar. "Morning Aida, seems like you're excited for you're first day."

Aida nodded, "Yeah I know, weird huh, like I really wanted summer to end so fast and go once again to another boring year of school. But hey, after spending the summer with Uncle Albert, working my butt off in the last movie, I just want to get some time off you know, catch up with some friends, join a drama club. It's so tiring when having to go over the same lines over and over again and repeating the scene when it's not right."

Robin chuckled as she complained the small issue. "Well I did tell you that being a star wasn't going to be easy, it takes a lot more than just a pretty face and..."

"And having very little patience, I know dad I know." Robin saw that Aida had indeed become part of him. Somehow Aida at tender age twelve had inherited her father's ability to act and before anyone knew, Albert had gotten her some part time roles in movies which the producer seem surprised to actually having one of a living legend's own flesh and blood in their production.

By the time she was fifteen, close to sixteen, Aida had made a name for herself, becoming full time star and became a legend like her father. Before anyone knew he found not too long as he walked past downtown to place to see people turned and hear them asking how the 'young princess' was doing.

Like father like daughter, royalty passed down through blood.

Just as long as she doesn't get a too big of an ego was fine with him. One in the family was enough before. His daughter was different as she had little much of her mother in her too.

"So joining a drama club will be good I think. I mean I might meet Serena, Enya and Jason again. Afterall I haven't seen them since June."

"Well I'm sure they'll be glad to see you too. Will you go wake up Wren and Drake from their sleep, they have school too and I don't want them missing the bus." Wren and Drake were their son, Wren was ten and Drake was about to turn seven soon. Aida left the room to go to her brother's and get them up, leaving both Robin and Medusa to stare after their growing family.

"So much has changed…" Medusa placed a hand on Robin's cheek and Robin looked down at her and smiled. "And even if I had a choice to choose whether to start stardom again or having you and the wonderful children we brought, I would picked you my Medusa." Medusa smiled then leaned in closed to Robin's face and whispered in soft tone. "And I would pick you…Robin. You my fair prince. The prince of my heart."

Robin smiled. Even as people thought of him as a royal prince of stardom, there was nothing to replace the treasure of what even a prince could never obtain in a lifetime from what Robin had found.


	3. Chapter III

**Blue Kitsune**: Things have been kidda slow for me and I'm glad that I'm on spring break now is my chance to write more for all my fans. Ok I like to thank all my readers for there polls, even if some were just a little but on with the fic! 

And oh yeah, please keep reading!

Now….

* * *

Chapter Three 

Deep within the suburbs of San Francisco, in a small place of Chinatown there was a shop.

A petshop that sold any sort of pet to whatever the person desired.

Unique, rare, unusual, mysteries and filled with wonder, granting the wishes of whatever they wanted.

_Love…dreams…hope…desire…_

But the people would have to follow the rules listed in the contract, which never happen much in some of the previous owners' case before in the past and they met…unfortunate demises.

Well let's just see what is now inside Count D's shop now shall _we_?

* * *

Count D stirred from his sleep as he saw the time on the clock and moved out of his lover's embrace and went to dress then get ready to start another day with his shop before waking everyone for their morning meals. 

He went to open the gate and post the sign 'Open' on the door before heading to wake his lover and their children.

"Come now, I believe it's time everyone got up. T-Chan, go and wake the girls! I'll go get Leon and have him help me with the boys, you know how those two are at times."

The goat man nodded and did a circle with his index and thumb, "Right-O Count!"

And went to head to the far side of the shop to where the many doors of the shop content, seeing other pets wake up and getting ready for the day as well.

He walked passed them and reached to one where symbol of two birds, phoenixes showed on the door.

"Yo Desiree, Leona, time to get up!" He waited impatiently and knocked harder. "Yo wake up!"

* * *

Desiree Orcot laid on the bed, half asleep and barely up as she heard constant knocking on the door and T-chan's voice yelling for them to get up. Slowly Desiree sat up and looked at the small antique gold clock by her nightstand. 

It said 6:45 but knew that it was always five minutes behind knowing she had exactly an hour and forty-five minutes to get ready. "Man I cannot believe summer is already over. Where has all that time gone…"

She was pulling her arm, hearing a small pop and then turn to see if her sister was waking up. She noticed across the room to her vast annoyance that Leona wasn't.

Drool trailing down the side of her face and the raspy sounds of her snoring echo in their bedroom.

A vein was popping on top of Desiree's forehead and she clenched one hand close to her face, feeling her long nails bite into her palm.

If there was one thing she couldn't stand it was her sister's endless snoring. "SNORE…." Desiree definitely didn't need this at this time of morning.

_Why couldn't we have separated bedrooms_, she thought to herself as she picked up the kimono robe from her chair.

Sure, their bedroom was big just like their parent's room and their little brothers. The room was furnished with ornate decoration and both of the sister had their own side of the room with their own stuff from what furniture they like to whatever trinkets that were theirs.

_Why doesn't father understand that my desire for my own room is that too much!_

She went to her rosewood desk and drawing out a book from one of the drawers. A little notebook marked _'Desiree Desires'_, her diary where she wrote whatever she truly desired within its pages. She turned a couple pages and stopped where she had labeled 'Desire list'. Then she took a plume feather pen and started scribbling in the list. So far she had about two written in that section.

She wanted the first to _…'be ah let's save that for later'_ and the second…

TO FIND A WAY TO MAKE HER SISTER STOP SNORING SO LOUD!

She scribbled this quick note immediately before slamming the diary shut then stuffing it back in her drawers.

She turn to glare once more at her sleeping sister. She must've gotten it from their Dad!

_Well if she is like 'Dad' then there was only one way to wake her up then…_

An evil smile appeared on her face, her thoughts traced in sinister idea of what she had plan as she walked to the door and open to see the furry goat-tiger Totestsu sitting on the floor scratching behind his ear.

"Morning T-chan," She said sweetly, patting him on the head, "I need you to do me a favor as only it seem my sister can't get up now and you're the only one I can count on to wake up Miss Sleeping beauty."

She picked up the goat in her arms and placed him on the blankets and whispered to him, "You know what to do…"

She then walked away from the two to the connected bathroom next to Leona's side. She locked the door and went to the shower stall and went to turn the water cool. She then undressed and step in so that she wouldn't have to hear her sister's screaming or cursing when she found a goat biting her leg.

She would have to deal with later but right now a cold shower was all she needed.

* * *

"AHIIIIIII! YEEEEOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!" 

The sudden loud cry of Leona Orcot woke up all the animals that were still sleeping, and Count D and Leon who were setting breakfast for the two girls while the five year old twin boys started crying when the two sisters, Leona and Desiree walked in.

Well Leona limping as she was holding her leg and shouting at Desiree while Desiree was carrying T-chan in her arms.

"You-you why did you have to put freakin' T-Chan in my bed! I hate it when that goat's in my bed and he bites me! Why does he bite me!"

Desiree was walking away from her sister, refreshed from the morning shower and dressed as she held T-chan, petting him and whispered what a good Totestsu he was.

Hehe….that will teach Leona to snore and sleep in when everyone else was up.

She turn and gave her sister a slight hurt look.

"Why sister, how can you blame on me, you were too busy snoring so loud not to hear T-chan giving you a 'good morning nip'. Seriously though Leona, unless you find a way to cut those 'disgruntle morning sounds' you make, T-chan will be accompanying every morning to give you a personal 'wake up' call! Maybe have him give you 'good morning kisses' instead."

"You wouldn't dare! EW! No way in Hell I would kiss that goat! That's disgusting!" Desiree and Leona glared at one another before their dad, Leon decided to call the fight off.

"Yo chill you two, no fighting at breakfast. You guys gotta hurry and eat and stuff before your Uncle Chris comes to take you to school." He stood between the girls and looked at Leona with a questioned look. "And why are you still in your PJs Leona?"

Leona looked at herself and realized that she still was indeed in her long nightshirt while Desiree was already showered and dressed.

"Crap!" She ran back to their room for what could be a miraculously five minute 'get-ready' system. This was always like Leona when summer was over and school was about to start. "It never changes…" Desiree said as she turned to look at their father, D. "Are you sure she really my twin sister?"

D gave an understanding sigh as he turn to stare at her. "I'm afraid so Desiree."

Both D and Desiree gave an silent sigh. Things in this family was so strange to be even consider that they were blood related to each other.

Especially if you had two guys for parents.

* * *

After Leona showered and got dressed as well she headed back to the table and glared at Desiree across from her with 'I-hate-you!' stare and Desiree's 'Well-that-makes-two-of-us!' sent back. 

"Hey c'mon eat before your breakfast turn cold!"

Both girls 'hmph' and took their places at the table, while D came in holding the two small boys after their crying session.

D smiled his uncanny smile at his daughters. The two girls were so much different from one another you wouldn't think they were sisters at all with the way they went at each other.

They were as contrast to being like night and day. Like him and Leon.

Desiree was every much like Count D.

Long ebony black hair as dark as the midnight sky with shadows of dark blue whenever the light hit at the right angle. Falling past her shoulders, cut in layer where at times she had in back up and in front fall into her eyes.

Her eyes, one purple and one gold and have the cool calm elegant suave attitude that she air.

Her sense in style was a little different from D's however as she didn't wear the tradition kimono that he wore but wore a satin sapphire Chinese shirt with gold stitching and black silk pants.

Leona was very much like Leon with her unruly long sun kiss hair tied back in a short ponytail. Blue eyes that shined mischief and moodiness with the unfazed fire of a fighter.  
And just very much like Leon, she had the cocky attitude to boot that she always tend to blow in anyone's face and annoy to have them fire back at with equal tension. Which was usual Desiree.

Her attire of wearing shredded jeans and rock stars or obtrusions words on her shirts mean she was in the very much rebellion stage against her parents.

It was almost like seeing female versions of D and Leon and though that may seem true, both girls were very different in more ways than they just seem.

Strangely enough Desiree wasn't too much like her ancestors on D's side for revenge on people. She didn't seem too keen on the whole 'doom humanity' though.

She wanted something, something undesirable that it was hard to tell what it was and D felt unsure that he would ever find out from his child.

Leona, on the other hand, had a sort of gangster streak going on for her instead of trying follow in Leon's footstep into being a police officer for her future career.

Maybe that was more or less the reason why Leona caused so much trouble at all the other schools before with all the fighting and cursing at teachers and the list went on and rested within her school record.

He sighed, I hope Leona doesn't decide to do anything stupid at this new school with Desiree, this is becoming quite upsetting that Leona does these things.

Desiree was very much the exact opposite as she was a perfect student, top in all her class and seemingly have quite a popular standard with both sexes.

But whenever Leona had to go to a different school she had asked to transfer as well.

D and Leon had once confronted her and they had asked why and she said, 'It didn't exactly have what I desire…'

And D seem to understand a little bit of what she was saying while Leon looked confused and D had to explain to his lover of what it was.

Desiree and Leona may seem to be cut off from the same cloth but they knew that even if that were true, that it was impossible as well.

They were special in more ways imaginable and they were the only ones out of everyone in this world and only are them.

Leon took his place next to D and smiled at his lover. Almost seventeen years have passed since Leon had found himself in love with this mysterious man.

Sure it would have made things interesting if it had been a woman, but D was more than any other person on this planet. He was so different to everything yet still tried to become a part, even though he doesn't dare admit it.

Leon had found that there had been one thing D wanted, out of anything, was he, him alone.

He closed his eyes and recalled that time long ago…

* * *

"_Yo D what's up?" D looked up and then to his clock. "Seem like my clock is being slow once again or is it my imagination or are you early?"_

"_Nope just early…" He then looked everywhere around the place and laying eyes on everything. _

_All but Count D._

_How was he gonna tell him? Sure it had been strange at first when it started, this intimate attraction that Leon was having for D._

_The way there were butterflies in his stomach when D looked at him with his unique and utterly strange smile. _

_The feeling that to capture D was more the other way as D had him caught with his heart. _

_Ok now was the time to see how D felt about him. Jill told him to act suave and be smooth._

_He swallowed hard and then said, "So…um, D how's business, selling killer pets to unsuspecting victims?" _

_Opps! Great he said the opposite of what he wanted to say. __Smooth, yeah real smooth Romeo! Jill would have probably bashed him over the head if she had heard him ask that._

_D didn't look to surprise, in fact, his face didn't really change its solemn expression. The only hint of annoyance was the short sigh that D exhaled at his 'dear detective' for his endless tactic of his asking. _

_If only he changed them…to say something more enthralling, more touched, to make D have the sparks that fired inside his heart over his proud detective. The detective was certainly a fine specimen that he had ever met. _

_Too proud and stubborn like a mule, yet was brave, pride, lion-hearted when it came to caviling justice._

_And just as D came to one sudden realization, he founded himself in love with his dear detective._

"_Well no as you saw nothing as to another client of mine hasn't been flashed on the news and no reports to your crime labs indicating of an another tragedian." He looked to see Leon standing still by the door and motioned for him to come in. _

"_Please come in dear detective, I don't wish for the gate to lay open all day or another customer might come and you'll only be standing in their way to get in."_

_Leon walked in and D noticed that he was walking different, his steps becoming less stomping and his shoulder not very slumped as always as he grumpily come into the shop._

_Was it just him or did it seem Leon was nervous? Leon placed a box on the table and D smelling the discreet aroma of one of the many dessert he loved. "Oh dessert how wonderful, it will certainly go well with tea. Care to join me for some?"_

"_Um yeah sure…" Leon said as he looked distracted at the wall. D looked but saw nothing there. Leon was acting strange and not angry as he would usually be._

_When D set the tray and pour them each a cup, he looked over at Leon and decided to see what was bothering him. _

"_My dear detective is there something on your mind? Something that you might perhaps like to speak about?" He asked watching as Leon pulled out a pack of cigarettes and drawing his lighter trying to light the cigarette in vain attempt._

_Leon turned and saw D's gaze and then saw that the moment of opportunity was on him. _

_Well all or nothing. He took a deep breath and said, "You ever have a feeling for somebody and feel that you are unsure how that person would feel if you're certain that they might return your feelings as you would for them."_

_D blinked surprised, this had been on Leon's mind. He had affection for someone, a woman maybe Jill or some woman he was currently dating. Maybe he was finding it hard to tell that woman and came to D for advice. Which was unlikely since D had never been in love before with anyone in his life._

_Until now. D's heart seem to sink as he thought of Leon being with some woman, smiling and laughing and loving every minute being with her. _

_Well as he could see that Leon was asking for advice from him as a friend, he might as well do as any friend should then._

"_Have you told this person how you feel then?" Leon shook his head. "Then tell them, tell them otherwise you might never get a chance to say how you really feel and how they—" _

_His words were cut off as Leon went over to him and pressed his lips against D's. _

_D was shocked, surprised, confused at this suddenness of the detective. But he felt at least relax as he intimate inside the kiss and return it with equal passion and allowing the detective to roam inside his mouth. _

_T__hat kiss seem to last forever in D's mind, their tongues dancing to one another before they had to pull back and stare at one another, breathless._

_Then Leon said, "I love you D. I don't know how you did it but I fallen for you and can't stop thinking of you every chance I get. You're always there, smiling that smile, your eyes beautiful, and…" D placed one finger on his lips to silent him. _

"_I get it and same goes for you my Dear Detective, my Leon." And soon there was more kissing and then later on D locked the place up early and the two headed in the back to D's bedroom, locking the door. _

_Later moans could be heard and love lifting in the air as the night embraced the two lovers._

* * *

Leon smirked over his cup of coffee, that was the best thing to have ever happened to them and before they knew it, D became pregnant with Desiree and Leona. 

How it was possible boggled the poor detective's mind. He then heard crying and turn to see Leon and D junior fighting as they tossed food at one another from their seats. He picked up Leon Jr. and did his best to calm his son.

Man that had been a total surprised when a few weeks after he and D became official a couple D had sickness in the morning and his stomach blotting faster.

_

* * *

Leon was worrying that something was wrong with D. When he visit, he constantly heard water flushing from the bathroom in the late morning and then saw that D's clothes were becoming tight on him and a small swell appearing on the man's stomach. _

_D was shocked as he wondered what this phenomenon was. _

_While Leon insisted that D should go check at a doctor, D refused saying that there was 'something' in him that he wasn't sure what, but that it was important, something that had to be kept secret between them. _

_Leon then gave in and he still continue to watch over D carefully whenever he wasn't being called for duty. _

_But that day…the day where it finally happened, happened._

_Leon came back from a bank robbery and was hoping to see if D was feeling any better. When he made it to the gate, he found it locked._

"_D, you in there?" He started hitting the gate, trying to grab D's attention. When no one was answering, he was starting to panic. He pounded the door faster. _

"_D can you hear me, D open up! Are you alright!" _

_No shit he ain't if he isn't unlocking the gate and coming to him. There was one thing to do. He back himself away and then ran full force at it, knocking it to the floor with himself. He jumped back to his feet and started calling out for D. _

"_D where are you!" He thought of heading to the bedroom, maybe he was worse than he had though. He headed to the back to where D's room was and tried to open the door but it too was lock. _

_Damn, what the Hell. He back away and then started hitting the door like the gate, trying to break it down. The door didn't seem wanted to give but soon he could hear the wood breaking and then just as he was about to give it one more shot, the door open and a cloak figure step in the doorframe._

_Leon recognized that figure from before. It was D's grandfather, the one that use to be a bat, Q-chan. _

_D's grandfather looked very much annoyed as he survey the damage that was being done to his door._

"_If you could please reframe from making all that noise with breaking my property, I would be humble as I can get back to what I'm doing." _

_Before the guy could leave, Leon grabbed his arms and turned him around. "Where's D! Where is he, what are you doing to him!"_

_A sudden cry broke the air and Leon rushed into the room to find D lying on the bed, his belly cut and vines sprouting from the opening. _

"_What the Hell! D!" He rushed over to D's side and grabbed his hand. Oh man what was going on. "D can you hear me?"_

_D blinked his eyes slowly and turn his head to see Leon's blue eyes gazing at him. "Le-Leon….I was fine this morning…then pain…then grandfather showed up…saying it…it's time."_

"_It's time? What the hell does that mean!" Did D's gramp mean that D was gonna die. "No way in Hell am I letting you die on me! You hear!" He gripped D's hand tight and D gave another cry of pain. _

_D's grandfather walked over to him. Leon glared at him. He ignore him. "Relax, relax, you're almost there. Just a few more breaths."_

"_Hey if you're letting D die then forget it, there's no way in Hell I'm gonna—" D's old man looked at him. _

_"Do not be so arrogant. D's not dying, he's giving birth, life. As strange as it may be to you to think that with D's body, our blood carries the trait to bring new life when dying—"_

"_SO D DYING!" D's grandpa rolled his eyes, "No as I was saying, dying and when another being's cells form enter and create the new being from within. Never had this happened with two of the same sex but I suppose due to our kinds DNA structure, it was able to modify your's and D's and create this inside his body._

_So chances for D to die are slim but I rather make sure to take precaution, this is an unstable process, so I may need your help. I'm going to make the cut bigger and you are going to stick your hands in and—"_

"_WHAT! Stick my hands in D's stomach!" D's grandpa nodded and then brought out a knife that was already covered in blood and he watched reluctantly as he made the wound bigger and spread it open for Leon to see something in there. _

_Like a pod of some seed or something. He swallowed and tried his best to keep his own lunch in as he placed his hand in and pulled the thing out._

_EW! It was cold and felt slimy feeling around in another person's stomach. He wonder how a morgue person did this without throwing up after. _

_Just as he brought the pod to surface in the open, the thing open with a crack etching down from the middle and then a small wailing was heard from inside. __Leon was for a moment taken aback as he saw the little child sitting in there, and grabbing it out of it's shell and holding it in his arm. _

"_Better give me the child while you get the other."_

"_There's another! Oh man…" _

_This was not something he enjoy doing. Sticking a hand in a guy's stomach and pulling out kids. He handed the child to him and then stuck his hand in and pulled the second pod and finding the second kid in his arms now. _

_When he looked back in D's stomach to see if there were anymore, the vines around D's stomach was pulling back and bringing the flesh back together on D's chest. The only thing to remain them that it actually happen was where the dry blood and almost fainted scar line down D's chest. _

_Finally D was breathing normal and covered in slick sweat before he looked to Leon seeing the child cradled in his arms. "Is that our…"_

"_Yeah I guess D. Never thought huh? Congrats you're a father, er…mother or whatever." D then turn to see his grandfather holding the other child and then having it given to him. _

"_They're both fine girls you have my grandson. Both have you in them I can see." He then stood up and slowly walked out of the room._

"_Until we meet again, and Leon please take care of my grandson and my great-granddaughters. If anything befalls their heads, I will personally hunt you to the ends of the earth and feed you to my pets." Then disappeared._

_Leon blinked and said, "Kay that was freaky…" He then felt something gripping his finger and looked to see the little girl gumming his finger. He smiled as he saw how cute she was. _

_Dark hair wet on top her head, and mesmerizing eyes like D. The child in D's arms was blond with blue eyes and she did start making soft noises and sucked at his skin. For milk._

"_Of course little ones, I think it's time to give them nutrient." So he made a couple of small scratches on his chest with his nails and let them feed. D asked for the other child to be in his arms and Leon did and he watched as D made small cuts on his nipples and watched as the children went to them and feed off the cuts. _

_Leon watch surprised but then he guess it was the only thing close to milk if this was the case. He sat down and leaned back in his chair and watched as D tenderly stroked the newborns' short wispy hair. As they stopped feeding and fell asleep, he gently moved them to the other side of him. _

_D yawned slowly and looked affectively at his lover._

"_Surprised to see you as a father then?" Leon shrugged, "Yeah guess both of us will have to take responsibility to take care of them."_

"_Well you might need more if you're thinking of taking our daughters to that apartment of yours with all that filth lying around and exposing them to such an environment, then I refused—" _

"_Chill I won't do such a thing, if you like I could stay here with you, if you wanted me to that is?"_

"_Then by all means just a few rules I'll tell you after my nap…" D yawned and then looked at the two girls pooled on him. He stared at them both._

"_Hey D thought of any names to call them?"_

"_How about I name one and you name the other?" Leon nodded. "Sure." _

_And he picked up the dark hair child and look at her. "How about we call this girl 'Desiree' she does look a lot like you and should have the 'D' stand for something at least."_

"_An excellent name, and I think we call her Leona after her own daddy." Desiree and Leona cooed in their new parent's arms and Leon carried the two babies to the bathroom to clean them up and leave his love to get some sleep._

* * *

Leon and D were both watching as Leona and Desiree were fighting over the last piece of toast. Before any fist could go flying, a clang of the iron gate opening and closing and then a familiar male voice called out, "Hey everybody I'm here. Sorry I'm late we kinda had a late night and well we got up cranky and left my fiancée to take her nap and…" 

All six heads at the table turn to see a young blond man that looked remarkable like Leon except with short hair and in a suit.

"Uncle Chris!" Both Desiree and Leona cried as they went to hug their uncle. He hugged them back and when the girls pulled back, Leon stood up and asked, "So how was your visit to our aunt and uncle and Sam, everybody fine? How did things go when you took your fiancée over to meet them in Seattle?"

"Yeah, I mean it was kinda of a hard experience when me and Shuko, Junrei and Kanan went to see them with discussing the wedding plan and stuff. I think bringing my fiancée over to meet them wasn't a very good idea."

"Hey speaking of our future aunts where are they?" Leona question. Before Chris had time to answer a loud banshee like yell came from out front. Chris sighed and said,"Here she comes now." And just as those words escape his lips, a tall exotic dark haired woman dressed in a red kimono ran towards him and lunged at him.

"HOW DARE YOU CHRISTOPHER ORCOT LEAVE ME WAITING IN THAT GODDAMN FREAKIN' APARTMENT WHEN I SPECIFACALLY TOLD YOU I WANTED TO COME IN AND SAY HI TOO! BUT NO WE HAD TO SEE YOUR FAMILY BACK IN SEATTLE AND ARRIVE HOME LATE. THAT NO GOOD FAMILY, I SWEAR IF I EVER SEE THEM AGAIN, I WILL NOT RESIST TO HAVE BLOODSHED ON THEM! BLOODSHED I TELL YOU!"

Everyone stared as Kanan that had taken over the body started hurting her fiancé.

Everyone including the animals were sweatdropping at the scene.

Leon watched then turn to D. "If this keeps up, we have to have a funeral in place for the wedding."

D nodded and then watched as Kanan was being replaced by a crying woman, Junrei and got off Chris, wailing while hugging his body, "Oh darling, I'm sorry. I'm ever so sorry for what happen. You're family is the kindest people we ever met and Kanan didn't really mean what she said, it's just, it just—"

**_WAHHHH!_**

Leona and Desiree wondered how long the waterworks would be going on before either they needed to make a ark for all the animals to board or when…

Finally, the more reasonable, kind loving Shuko took over and wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"Sorry about that, it's just all this crazy stuff going on that making us feel like having a nervous breakdown. I mean the upcoming wedding, meeting Chris family for the first time, I mean it isn't easy for the four of us I mean with having to think a lot of the wedding and then there's the baby…"

Everyone stared in surprise and shocked as the words left Shuko's mouth. What? Did they hear right, did they hear that Chris and Shuko, Kanna and Junrei were going to have a baby!

"You're pregnant already!" Leona and Desiree said at the same time.

"I cannot believe how fast my little Honlon has grown into such a mature soon-to-be mother dragon…My stars it seem only yesterday that you and your sisters hatched from your egg on Christmas." D said as tears pour from his eyes and holding the Honlon woman like she was his other daughter.

"Oh man way a go Chris!" Leon patted his brother on the back while D congaed the two. "Well I guess you two will have to set the date earlier huh? I mean the bride mustn't look too big on her wedding day."

"WHAT! ARE YOU SAYING I'M GONNA BE FAT YOU DUMBASS!" Kanna shrieked at Leon while D tried to restraint her from killing the Count's lover.

Chris looked a little sheepish as he placed one hand behind his head. "Yeah and I think I'm gonna have to worry about the mood swings then if they coming often."

"YOU BETTER WATCH YOURSELF BUSTER! CAUSE IF YOU THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE YOU SLEPT WITH ME DOESN'T MEAN—Oh Chris sorry about Kanan I mean I'm excited about the baby but I was afraid that I ruined the wedding night before we—Now now, calm down Junrei, Kanan, no need to worry just let's think about the other things we must handle. Like the wedding reception and the guest we have to invite. Chris' family is being invite and so is D and Desiree, Leona and L.J. and D.J here. And what others, who else should we invite?"

"How about the rest of us animals!" T-Chan said to her as he tapped his foot annoyed, Pon-chan giggled and said, "Can I be your flower girl then?"

"Well we have to think on that, but oh we need to find some people to come too? D, you will help us, won't you?" Shuko gave him a puppy eyes stare and D knew he couldn't turn away from those kinds of stares.

"Yes my dear, I will help—"

"Yes D thank you, thank you so much!" All three dragons said as they pounced on him and gave a really really tight bear hug. D looked ready to burst as he said, "Shuko, Kanna, Junrei…choking, need air…"

Leona, Desiree and Chris watched this for a second before Chris looked at his watch. "Whoa, look at the time, you girls better hurry cause it's almost time you two!"

"Oh yeah!" Desiree and Leona grabbed their things and said bye to D and Leon and to their brothers.

"Bye we'll see you guys later!" And the three headed up the stairs to where Chris' car was waiting and headed to their new school.


End file.
